


You Are My Drug

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, slow burn to smut, plot-ish?TW: unprotected sex, (sex) drug use, assault (unwanted handsy-ness; culprit gets comeuppance)A/N: I wrote the sex scene while high on shrooms, let me know how it turned out?I’m sure I forgot some tags.. as usual just comment and I will add them
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Fennec Shand & Reader
Kudos: 16





	You Are My Drug

You smiled at Boba as he walked past you, glancing into your face. You had a flirtation with him. You were almost not sure it was happening, but he had run his hand down your spine the other day, making you shudder and confirming his interest. You weren’t sure where that was going, but it was intoxicating nevertheless.

Fennec had left the palace for the day, leaving you mostly alone. The only other companions you had were Boba, Tor, and some droids. You regretted not going with her. You rummaged in the supplies room and came up with a bottle of expensive Tychonian wine. You grabbed a glass from the bar and went outside, in search of some fresh air.

The light scent of the desert met you. Hot sand and air. The suns beat down on you. You opened an umbrella and sat down with your treasure. You poured a glass and, saying “cheers” to no one in particular, took a sip. You tasted the wine, letting it roll over your tongue and sucking in some breath to aerate it. It was a nice blend. You settled in to your afternoon.

Halfway through the bottle you remembered that Tychonian wine was renowned for being exceptionally strong. You looked at the desert. It was a little bleary. You shrugged; you had nothing else to do but get drunk. You continued.

The bottle was gone and your head was on the table. It was much stronger than you thought. Much. Your head was already starting to ache. You sat up without any coordination and tried to rest your head in your hands. It took a second. Suddenly you realized you heard raspy, low laughter. You turned, annoyed. It was Boba. “It’s pretty strong,” you slurred. He nodded, “Are you okay?”

“Sure, just gonna sit here for the foreseeable future,” You shrugged slackly, feeling the alcohol in your system. “Do you mind company?” You shook your head while it hung in your hands. He sat next to you.

“You seem bored,” Boba said calmly.

You scoffed, “What was your first indication?”

“Why didn’t you go with Fennec?”

”I regret,” you said laconically, your head spinning in circles. He passed you a bottle of water. You took it without wondering too much about why he had it. Gulping the water down, you caught him watching you keenly. You ignored his stare. “Thanks for the water,” you slurred.

“It’s nothing.”

“What brings you to my rescue?”

He hmmmed in amusement. “Just saw you out here with that bottle.” You laughed, regretting the action as you did. “Wish I woulda saved you some. I really wish.”

“I’m sure there’s more. Perhaps you will leave at least one glass’ worth next time.”

“If I try to have a next time, smack it out of my hands,” you commented dryly.

“Do you want help to your rooms?”You considered. It’d be nice to lay down, but it was so, so far. “I dunno if I can make it,” you said honestly.

“Do you want me to take you there?”

You didn’t know exactly what he meant, but found yourself saying yes. Suddenly you felt your body moving. You realized he had scooped you up into his arms. You looked at him, shocked. He smiled slightly. Too drunk, you laid your head on his shoulder.

***

You woke up with a pounding headache. You cracked one eye open, barely. You saw a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers. You smiled shyly. You gratefully swallowed down some medicine, and sank back down into bed, waiting for it to work. After about 30 minutes, you slowly got up. You were wobbly on your feet, but felt amazingly better compared to when you’d woken up.

You checked the time; it was 11PM. You changed clothes and went to find Fennec. You two usually had spotchka and a chat a session. You would not be partaking in the spotchka, but the conversation still interested you.

***

“There you are,” Fennec commented, looking up.

“I accidentally got sloshed earlier.”

She gave an easy laugh, “Boba mentioned you found some Tychonian wine and didn’t share.”  
You winced. “Yeah, well I learned my lesson. How was Bestine?”

“Fine. Boring in fact. Just errand running.”

“Sounds incredible compared to what I subjected myself to.”

She laughed again. “Well next time, come with me. I’ll check with you before I go.” You smiled your thanks.

“We’re going to be reopening the pleasure floor in awhile. Only for ‘esteemed guests’ of Fett, of course.”

You looked at her, stunned. She shook her head. “No slaves. Paid dancers and musicians. Want to help run it? I don’t have time.” You nodded your assent. She dove into details. You tried to keep up with your addled mind.

***

Tor had ended up with managing the musicians, and you had the dancers. You were teamed up for your first joint meeting. “It’ll be great to work so closely together,” Tor said abruptly while you were going over pay rates.

“Sure,” you tried to continue. He scooted his chair closer to you. You were not going to tolerate this. You changed seats so you were now sitting across from him. He settled down and the meeting continued.

***

The meeting ended, you had bolted from the room, nearly bowling over a droid. You slowed your pace to a more dignified one and went to your meeting with the dancers you’d just hired that day. The orientation would be taken care of by a droid, but you wanted them to meet you on their first day. You wanted to be approachable. You smiled and laughed with them for a bit, then let the droid lead them on. Exhausted, you sat back in a chair. You thought about the store rooms and the wine. This time, you’d share your find with someone. You headed to the same room where you’d struck gold last time.

It didn’t take much effort to come up with an expensive brand of fire whiskey. It smelled like lighting a match across the room would ignite it. You smiled to yourself, an image of Boba flitting across your mind. You frowned, furrowing your brow. You initially had thoughts of sharing it with Fennec. It was still what you were going to do. You stuffed it under your armpit and walked out, knocking dust off yourself as you left.

You followed the corridor to the deck where you and Fennec drank together. You were definitely early, but that didn’t bother you. The two glasses clinked as you put them down. You poured yourself three fingers and sniffed it again. You felt like it was going to melt your face. You took an experimental sip. You sputtered, but got it down. You continued to sip, acclimating.

You heard voices and turned. It was Boba and Tor. Your heart leapt at Boba and your stomach dropped at seeing Tor. You were surprised they were having a tete a tete. Boba noticed you watching them and nodded at you. You smiled broadly. Tor made eye contact and smiled in a way you didn’t like. You turned back to your bottle, soured.

The suns started to set. You smiled, dusk was coming and that meant Fennec would be stopping by soon. You heard a noise and turned. The smile died on your lips. It was Tor. He was smoking something. He sat down next to you, uninvited. “Want some?” He inhaled and held it.

You eyed him. “Nah.”

“C’mon don’t be a square.”

You shook your head, “I’m already drinking.”

“What’re you doing out here, by yourself? It’s a shame.”

You ignored his presumptive gaze. “Waiting for Fennec. She’ll be along soon.”

“Well, until then I have you all to myself.” You pursed your lips, but said nothing. “It’s pretty romantic out here,” Tor leaned towards you. You shifted away from him, “Not really. It’s quite dusty and one of the suns is in my eyes.”

“Well scoot over here, the sun isn’t in my eyes. Just you.”

You rolled your eyes and stayed seated. “Why haven’t we gotten together yet?” He forged ahead.

You opened your mouth to insult him. Fennec appeared. You sighed in relief and motioned her over.

“What do we have going on here, guys?” Fennec settled in next to you.”I was just romancing Y/N here,” Tor winked at you.

“It wasn’t going well,” You shot back.

Fennec laughed at Tor and lifted her glass in toast to you. You clinked your glass against hers. “Now what do you have there, Tor?”

“Just a spliff,” he offered it to her. She accepted and took a hit, passing it to you. You passed it back to Tor without partaking. You were not going to be forced to humor him. He licked his lips but said nothing. The three of you sat there, drinking and Tor smoking. Finally Fennec turned it into a business meeting and asked you both for status updates. You left early, annoyed with Tor’s intrusion. You stumbled through the hallways, aiming for bed. You turned a corner and nearly ran into Boba. “Sorry!” You exclaimed, overcorrecting into the wall. Your forehead smacked onto it. You took a step back, hands going to your wound. “Awh, fuck,” you half laughed, “you always seem to catch me in compromising situations.”

He hmmd at you. “You alright?”

“Yes, I’ll be... I’ll be fine... just going to bed.” You wandered off, embarrassed despite your level of intoxication. Boba followed you at a distance and watched you safely enter your room.

***You watched the dancers work. It was the first night the club was officially open. The day had been particularly hectic. You were trying not to be, but you were stressed. You made eye contact with a bar tender, who waved you over.

“You look pressed; drink this,” he handed you a finger’s worth of something. You drank it down, then looked at the empty glass. “What was that?” You asked belated. He laughed, “Top shelf fire whiskey. Only the best for you, love. Now relax a bit. Everything is going fine.” You couldn’t argue that right now. You sat on a bar stool and nodded. He headed off to help a guest. You drummed your fingers on the bar-top, watching the night unfold. As the night grew later, the lighting grew dimmer and the guests wilder. Some had to be cut off.

You lazily looked around, pleased with everything. Suddenly you saw Fett, in his armor. He was speaking with some Twi’lek at a corner table. Fennec was at his side. You watched, wondering what would bring him to this level. He had expressed his mixed feelings regarding reopening it in the first place. You turned back to the bar and waved someone over. You asked for a bottle of spotcha and a glass. You leaned back and poured yourself a tall one, ready to relax.

Tor appeared at your side. You audibly groaned, but it was lost in the music. He offered you something smoking again. You turned to look at him, “And this is?””Just a spliff.”

You considered. It might be nice to have a hit or two to celebrate a good evening. You took the spliff from him and toked on it. Handing it back, you blew the smoke out of the side of your mouth, making eye contact with him. “Thanks,” you said. He gave you a weird smile and wandered off. You watched him, brow furrowed. Then you turned back to your drink and forgot about him.

After awhile, you started to feel strange. You did feel high, but you also felt something else. Heat was rapidly pooling in your nether regions. Your breath started to hitch. You looked around, pussy getting wet. You had to get out of public. A pair of eyes from across the room watched you as you took off.

You slipped out an entrance for the dancers and into their dressing room. You forced a smile at the few that were back there, and kept going. You snuck out the back into an empty corridor. You leaned against the wall, almost panting. You tried to focus on the sensation of cold seeping into your body from the stone. It didn’t work.

The door slid open again. It was Tor. You groaned to yourself; what a time to run into this asshole. He grabbed you by the chin and pulled your face to his, kissing you. By the time you had responded to that, he was already petting you through your pants. Revolted, you spit in his mouth and pushed him away. His touch had sparked a fire in you, and you doubled over, moaning.

“What the fuck was that for?” He asked.

“What the fuck, number one. Number two, what the fuck was in that shit you gave me?”He smirked, “A Zeltron specialty.”

The pleasure planet? You punched him in the face, and spit on him again. “How dare you do that to me, without consent?” You screamed at him. 

“Relax! It only lasts for 1 - 2 hours, and as long as you have a partner, it’s a great ride.” He reached for you. You shoved him as hard as you could, and he fell backwards, tripping over himself. You used the opportunity to walk back through the door you’d just exited. You made sure to stomp on him as you did.

Panicked, you jogged through the locker room back into the club. You’d just leave the main way now, but you hoped to do so without encountering anyone. Your pussy clutched around nothing, and you bit back a moan. You bypassed a couple dancers and droids who looked like they were going to talk to you. You were almost at the entrance when you encountered the Twi’lek party. They were departing for the evening. You got sucked in. As you walked through the exit, a hand grabbed you.

You turned around, baring your teeth in anger. You met Fett’s helmet. Your look turned to confusion. Embarrassed, you turned around to compose yourself. Then, you slowed your walk to allow him to step beside you. “Hate to be whoever you thought I was,” he intoned, amused.

“Tor,” you spat out.

“Well that’s an HR issue,” he commented dryly.

You tried to compose yourself. Tor wouldn’t get the best of you. “He’s just such a jackass, you know?”

Boba turned to you. You became aware of your pulsating pussy. “He is, sort of,” he admitted, in a quieter tone only for the two of you, pulling you nearer him by your forearm. You snorted, despite yourself. You let him pull you closer, enticed by your predicament. Your breathing was like you were walking up a steep hill. You tried to level it out before anyone noticed your chest heaving. Boba turned from you to give his farewells. You stood there, not sure if you were dismissed and in agony. Your felt your arousal oozing out of your pussy. “Will you walk with me?” Boba asked, turning back to you. You nodded, doomed.

He took your forearm again and led you away from the departing Twi’lek. You sighed audibly. “You okay?” He asked. “Yup!” You responded awkwardly. He released your arm. Your pussy clutched as you wondered how big his cock was and what it would feel like for him to slide into you. You walked silently imagining. “Are you listening?” Boba nudged you.

“Huh? No, sorry.” Your eyes flicked to your reflection in his visor. “What were you saying?”

“Nothing important, just who those idiots were,” he gestured behind him. You bit your lip as you felt the fabric of your dress rubbing against your nipples. What would his tongue feel like on them? You moaned softly as your pussy clutched again.

“Huh?”

“Oh, n-nothing.” You imagined him biting your throat.

He turned to dip into a doorway and you followed him. You watched as he removed his helmet. His eyes met yours. “That’s better.” You stared at him, mouth slightly ajar. You realized and closed it awkwardly. He pulled his gauntlets off and set them aside. “You sure you’re okay?” You watched him remove his cuirass and turn towards you. You saw your hand reach out to touch his chest. “What—?” He looked at you, questioningly.

You found yourself kissing him. Two strong hands grabbed you by the shoulders. He pulled you back to look at you. Your pupils were dilated in lust and your chest was heaving. You wondered aloud how big his cock was. Your eyes widened, but he said, “You wanna see?” You nodded, relieved. You started to pull at his clothing.

“Here?” He said laughingly. You pussy clutched and you moaned. You pushed your body flush against his and tried to kiss him again. His lips met yours. You moaned into his mouth and jumped into his arms. He kissed you feverishly. You were surprised by his fervor. He turned and set you on a table. Then he started to undo his pants. You pulled at your maxi dress, trying to get it up to your hips. He assisted you eagerly. His lips were roughly on yours again. You moaned and spread your legs obscenely. His hands roamed your body, gripping and squeezing your curves. You made an overwhelmed noise and licked his face. He responded by sweeping you into a hungry kiss. He greedily pulled your dress out of the way and you felt him at your entrance. “Oh Maker, please, Boba,” you panted. He pulled your ass towards him, impaling you on his cock. You cried out as his tip stretched you out. He stopped and pulled out, then pushed back in.

“Oh please, please, Boba,” you shamelessly continued to pant. You licked his tongue and kissed him passionately. He grabbed you by the throat and fucked up into you, grunting as he did. You instantly came, pulsing and calling his name repeatedly. He groaned, surprised at the intensity. He started to fuck your pussy as you came and called out. “Hn, gonna cum,” he pulled out, replacing himself with three fingers.“No, no, no,” you prayed at him. He plunged back into you, grunting. 

“Fuck me like an animal,” you pleaded. He bit you savagely, pulling out. He flipped you over and pulled your dress up, revealing your ass and pussy. “Please, please,” you spread your legs, up on your tippy toes. You felt him circle your pussy’s entrance. “Boba, please,” you begged. He slammed into you, grunting. “Oh please, please,” you continued to beg. He pulled out and slammed back into you, setting a brutal pace. You keened, taking his cock. “Boba, please, fuck me, oh fuck me,” you panted, cumming on his thick cock. He grunted, “Gonna cum.” He pulled out again.

“No no no no,” you called. He plunged back into you again, calling out your name. “Yes yes yes, Boba yes,” you trilled. He fucked you desperately, panting and making all kinds of noises. “I wanna feel you cum in my pussy, oh please, please cum in me,” your pussy clamped down on him as you breathed your plea. He stilled, deep in your pussy, grunting and panting. You felt his cock spasming, “Yes yes yes, Boba yes.” You did a kegel, making him grunt again. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he breathed. He pulled out of you and slapped your ass cheeks. You moaned. “Please, more, more.”

“More? You want.. more?” He sounded husky, low. His tongue entered your pussy as his thumb found your clit. He moaned into you, making you call out, “Oh, Maker, please Boba please!” He continued his ministrations into your spasming pussy. He added three fingers, fucking you furiously. You came on his fingers, going limp and whispering his name. The pleasure you were experiencing was unparalleled. Your dream lover was fucking you senseless. And you couldn’t stop cumming on whatever he stuck in you.

He pulled away from you. You called out and looked behind you, making frantic eye contact with Boba. He returned your gaze, level. His cock appeared at your entrance. “Oh yes, Oh Maker, please fuck me.”

“What do you want?” His voice was low, husky, strained.

“Fuck my hole, Boba, please let me cum on you,” you panted, crying. He started to fuck you, grunting and groaning as he did. In several minutes he grunted, desperate above you. Your pussy clamped down on him, pulsing. He stilled deep in you, calling out your name. Finally exhausted, you started crying intermittenly. He pulled out and turned you around, pulling you into his strong embrace.”Tell me what to do,” he said. “Nothing,” you snuggled into him. “I’m perfect, don’t mind my crying. It just means that I’m happy.” You continued to weep softly. He smiled into your hair and kissed you. The two of you rested for a moment, then he asked, “What brought this on?” You laughed, embarrassed. But then you said the truth, “It’s been coming to you for awhile.”

“I’ve been waiting for awhile.” You looked up, surprised. “Really? Me that much?”

“Of course. I thought I was making myself clear. I only want you.” You exhaled, surprised at his statement as well as his honesty. “How come?” He smiled slightly, “Give yourself more credit.” You snuggled into him, sniffling. “Me too,” you admitted. “I mean, I only want you too.” He kissed your forehead. After another moment, you broke apart to readjust your clothing.  
“Will you come with me to my rooms?” He asked softly. You smiled and nodded, looping your arm through his. As the two of you took off, you turned to him, “You ever hear of Zeltronian spliffs?”


End file.
